Leather and lace (Foxxay fanfic)
by hball1998
Summary: Hi guys! My name is Hanna and this is my first fanfic ever, it'll be very short but I hope it's going to be fun reading anyways. It's going to be about foxxay (Cordelia and Misty from American Horror Story season 3, Coven) and it's going to be pretty kinky. Rated M for smut.


div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1bbc5de94cf2ee801f1a317acbd27943"Cordelia was standing all alone in the greenhouse. She was breeding a new potion to help musquito bites from itching, which was very well needed since Misty had been spending a lot of time in her swamp lately and the results of that was, of course, musquito bites. The musquitoes didn't really bother Mitsty that much, she loved every animal equally even though the bites were hurting pretty bad. Cordelia had tried to convince Misty to use some weird candles to keep musquitoes away but Misty didn't want to. "Ya know, the musquitoes were there long before me.. I have no right to do that, Delia. It's their swamp too" she had said, piercing Cordelia with her eyes, making Cordelia roll her eyes back in her head while sighing a deep sigh. Sure, Cordelia had understood how her lover was thinking and what her lover meant but Cordelia could barely sleep because of how much Misty tossed and turned in bed. "Tomorrow, young lady.." Cordelia had said while she looked deeply into the seablue who made her heart skip a beat "I'm going to make a potion to make your damn musquito bites stop itching" She had continued, with a rather sleepy and irritated voice, but still with the loving and humming sound as her voice always had. "I can't stand it anymore and it's not even me the musquitoes are biting". The thought about being able to sleep next to her lover without being waked up in the middle of the night made Cordelia smile. She loved every inch of Misty, just not her musquito bites./div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7d07ff5f4d0f8b519802f13d5ce375ec"Cordelia picked up her phone from the backpockets of her black jeans to see what time it was. "Oh crap" She realised that she only had one hour to get ready before she was going to pick up Misty at her swamp. "I'm almost done here.. Ah, screw it, I'll just finish it when we get back home." She put her phone back in her pockets and started rubbing her palms towards her thighs. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Damn/em, we should really clean up this place when we get home. Too much dirt in here". She walked out of the greenhouse and into their big, white house. Cordelia adored this house, she had imagined herself living in a house like this ever since she was a little child, even though she never imagined that she would live in one while being in a relationship with a woman./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="78469a36f4be7d9e91d77ba396412453"ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo 45 minutes later ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo/div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="65d18effa043a5a887c0be7add954397"After 45 minutes Cordelia was finally ready. She was wearing a babyblue sleeveless dress with flowers on it, a classic pair of beige high heels and a pair of sunglasses on the top of her head which would probably get stuck in her long blonde hair. She went downstairs, humming on "Landslide" while grabbing her purse and her carkeys on the counter next to the door. She turned around and shouted "I'll be back soon, I'm just going to pick up Misty! I think we're going to eat at a restaurant right after I pick her up, we'll probably get home pretty late so don't wait up". No one answered. "Oh, it seems like we'll have the house to ourselves tonight..." Cordelia thought while a naughty smile on her face grew wide./div 


End file.
